The Second Chance
by Sakuchii
Summary: Regretting the things that he had done in the past, Midorikawa stands before the grave stone of his love. He knows that nothing can be un-done and the past won't change. He knows that all... until he meets with a strange kid who takes him back to the past. Midorikawa x OC!
1. Wanting To Change The Past

A/N: Starting with something new, yet it will be short! The plot of this story has been in my mind for sotime already and I thought of posting the first chapter now. The first chapter was so depressng to write and I got even more depressed after it was finally done. Don't ask me why...

But anyways here's the first chapter.

I do not own anything about Inazuma. I only own this plot and my own OC's!

* * *

**Chance 1: Wanting To Change The Past  
**_~ It Can Be Done! ~_**  
**

_He couldn't believe it._

Midorikawa Ruuyji, who had just turned 18, couldn't believe it. While the setting sun glowed on his sad face, he stood there staring at the grave stone of his most beloved person.

He didn't feel anything. Deep inside him, the boy wanted to shout and cry, but the outer side of him showed no emotions. He just stood there like a stone, staring at the grave stone with expressionless face.

_He regretted it._

Midorikawa regretted everything that he had done in the past. The man then glanced at the little eight months old little baby that was soundly sleeping in his arms and a light smile appeared on his face. Yes he regretted everything…

even the little kid that had been brought into this world by him. He hadn't wanted her to experience such hash things while being so young. Midorikawa embraced the little kid who had short and spiky black colored hair while burying the baby's face into his chest.

_He hadn't wanted it to happen._

But things got out of his hands. He got adapted to his 'bad-boy' personality and didn't notice that he hurt the girl so much. When he finally realized it, it was too late already. She wasn't this world anymore.

_He wanted to see her just once more._

Maybe then he could ask her to forgive him for everything that he had done to her. Maybe then they could finally live the 'happy-family' life. Maybe then he wouldn't hurt her so much anymore, and the little kid would have his both parents.

_He wanted to change the past._

But that was impossible. Even an airhead knew that something that was once done couldn't be undone. And someone who had already died couldn't be brought back to life. With these feelings Midorikawa bowed and the grave stone and then started to walk away.

_He knew it was impossible._

All off suddenly, just as the male was about turn away, a bright light appeared. Midorikawa closed his eyes and covered them with his hand so that he wouldn't get blinded. When the light had faded away, there was a little kid, who looked like an elementary school student, standing before him.

The kid was wearing a big white robe with hood covering his face. His whole figure was glowing and when the kid took of his hood Midorikawa's eyes met up with a pair of ocean green eyes. The little kids' long blonde colored hair was till his knees and his brags covered his eyes.

"There is something that you regret, am I right?" the little kid asked as he was standing on the grave stone that Midorikawa had visited. The older boy glared at the kid for such rudeness towards a death person, but calmed himself down. There was something strange going on. "You can't forgive yourself for causing such pain to your most beloved one, right?" the boy then asked once more.

Midorikawa backed off and his eyes, which had black bags under them, widened in disbelieve. The boy shook his head while not answering. "You can't forgive yourself for causing such pain to your most beloved one, right?" asked for the second time and Midorikawa fell on his knees.

Why was this person coming here talk to him? Just when he had promised himself to forget this everything and live on… why was he coming right now?

"Because you're regretting it… and you cannot live on till you have forgiven yourself." the boy answered to the question that Midorikawa hadn't voiced out. The light green haired boy raised his head up and stared at the little kid who was staring back at him with serious look.

"I shall once more ask you… You can't forgive yourself for causing such pain to your most beloved one, right?" the boy repeated his question for the third time already and only now Midorikawa give his answer to the kids question. "Yes I can't! And because of that I cannot live on."

A light smirk appeared on the blondes' lips, "That's more like it…" he whispered and the lowered his head for a while.

"I caused so much pain for her… because of me she lost her pureness… I made her to cry so much time and she almost wanted to end her own life… and I… She died in my arms… I was the one who…!" Midorikawa continued while finally releasing all the hidden feelings from inside heart. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his shell had finally broken down.

"It can be changed," the green haired male stopped his sentence when hearing the little kid speaking.

"Are you crazy? Are trying to comfort me just because you pity me? It's that so, then you getter go away. I don't need your pity!" Midorikawa glared at the kid, but the latter one didn't seem to mind him at all.

The blonde then stepped down from the grave stone and reached his hands towards the little kid in Midorikawa's hand. "It can be changed, all you need is to wish," a light smile escaped from the kids' lips as he placed his hand on the baby cheek.

"What?" Midorikawa asked while not getting what the little kid was pointing at.

"I have the power to do it. So all you need to do it just to close your eyes and wish." the blonde smiled. Midorikawa hesitated for a moment but then he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. The little kid smirked and then chanted some unknown words…

In a just a split second, there was already no one standing there. The grave yard was empty.

_All he needed to do was to wish._

* * *

A/N: If only that was true! Man this world surely is cruel! Please do leave your comments and reviews. And if there's any errors then tell me :) I'll correct them!


	2. He Couldn't Believe It

A/N: I'm back with the second chapter! To tell the truth... things have really been going crazy around here. So, sorry for the late update! Hope that you will enjoy the chapter.

I do not own anything about Inazuma Eleven. I only own this plot and my own OC's!

* * *

**Chance 2: He Couldn't Believe It  
**_~ It Can Be Done! ~_**  
**

"Ryuu-chan, wake up!" Midorikawa heard his step-mother calling for him. The boy mumbled in his sleep and turned to his other side. It had been so long since he had last time heard her voice.

All of sudden the green haired boy opened his eyes wide-open and he stood up into sitting position. What was his mother doing in Japan when she was clearly supposed to be in Africa? And they, together with his father weren't planning on coming back for a while yet.

While still in confusion, Midorikawa put on his clothes he accidentally saw his figure on the mirror and froze to that place. His hair was shorter, and he himself was barely taller than the mirror on his wall, when he was supposed to be much taller. He didn't get it. What was going on? First his mother had appeared out of nowhere and now his appearance was much younger.

"Ryuu-chan hurry up! The Kurowadai's are coming soon." Midorikawa heard his mother calling. The light green haired boy's eyes widened, but then he thought about her words for a while, and came up with something. After all, Kurowadai was her surname, so just maybe? "Can't be…" Midorikawa mumbled, but thought that it wouldn't hurt him to know. "Okaa-san, what day is it?"

There was a moment of silence and then Midorikawa heard the woman speaking. "It's 10th of February." she said and the boy's eyes widened little while a smirk appeared on his face. That day, could it be? "What year…" he asked once more.

This time, a little annoyed sounding voice spoke, "Now it's 2012! You slowpoke, stop questioning stupid things and come to eat your breakfast." Midorikawa heard his fathers' voice scolding him.

Now he was sure of it. A light smile escaped from Midorikawa's lips. At the very moment he was standing there in his 15-year old body. He had managed to go to the past, just like that little kid had told him. If only he wished for it, it could all happen.

Since it was 10th of February, it meant that Midorikawa and the Kurowadai families' parents were just planning on going to their research trip to Africa. It meant that today was the first day he would meet _her._

"Yes, I'm coming!" the green haired boy answered happily and went to the kitchen. His step-parents' glanced at each other while raising their eyebrows, as the boy happily ate his breakfast. What a sudden change of mood. Just in the earlier day he had protested that he didn't want to live together with a girl.

Just as Midorikawa was done with his breakfast the doorbell rang. Midorikawa's mother ran to open the door, "Good morning to you all. Come in, come in," the only female in Midorikawa house happily greeted their guests.

"Ah, sorry about coming this early. Are you guys ready?" the head of Kurowadai family asked when stepping in. He was followed by his wife and three children.

Midorikawa could feel his face getting more redder by every second as he waited for the girl to walk in. "Sure, you few more things and we're ready to go, right honey?" Midorikawa's mother spoke, while packing her luggage.

"So the kids are staying here? When will their temporary guardian come?" Kurowadais family's mother asked. Midorikawa's mother answered that he would come few hours later. After all it was her younger brother who was going to take care of the kids while they were away.

"I guess that's it. We're ready," the woman continued happily. She then glanced at her son who was still sitting in the kitchen. "Oh come on Ryuu-chan! Go and greet the quests. And you honey take the luggage to car."

Midorikawa nodded, but in the middle of the hassle escaped to toilet. He still wasn't ready to meet up with _her_. The light green haired boy waited for few minutes and carefully opened the door. The first thing that he saw was his mother glaring at him with murderous aura surrounding her.

"Youu…!" she murmured and the light green haired teen gulped loudly. He was sure that she would scold him. Midorikawa closed his eyes and waited for the worst to come, but instead he felt two strong arms wrapping around him,

"Please stay well… Don't do anything stupid, remember to eat well, don't stay up for too long…" the woman kept saying the most obvious things, "Oh, and take care of Kurowadai kids'. You're the man in this house now, so you should protect them." she ended and then kissed Midorikawa on his cheek.

The boy smiled kindly, but his chest hurt. It the past, he had managed to do everything expect for her last request. He hadn't managed to protect them at all. "Well that's with it! We're going now!" the woman laughed happily, but Midorikawa could clearly see teardrops falling down her cheeks.

Midorikawa followed him mother to the entrance and saw the Kurowadai family's mother parting with her three children. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind on your own, but you all know that it has always been Papa's and Mama's dream. Akai, I'm leaving everything about Aoki and Kin to you. They're both still so young. Aoki, support and help your sister. Make sure that she won't cry. And Kin… grow up to be a splendid girl." the woman spoke to all of them. She then hugged them while crying openly.

After few long minutes Midorikawa's mother managed to part them, "Then you four, take care!" she laughed happily while closing the door…

SILENCE

It had been like this the other time too. When the door had closed, none of the four people in the apartment had said anything. Midorikawa didn't like it, so unlike last time he gathered up his courage and spoke,

"Ahaa… We're been left in difficult situation," he noticed that the girl had turned to look at him so he continued, "Anyway, sorry for the late introduction. I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji. Please take care of me." Midorikawa introduced himself while reaching his hand towards the girl.

The girl, who had her dark brown, almost black hair tied up in donuts style didn't take his hand, but instead turned her pale red colored eyes away from Midorikawa and mumbled something. It took long for the green haired boy to catch some words, "I'm… Akai… this… kid… is… Aoki… …he's my younger… er… the baby is… Kin…" the girl murmured between her breaths while refusing to look at the boy who was standing right before her.

A light smile appeared on Midorikawa's face. He really didn't need know their names, because he knew them already. Although, he wouldn't tell it to the girl. It would just hurt her feelings.

The dark brown haired girl was Kurowadai Akai, in the first year of high school. Then, the little kid who had super big sky blue colored eyes and the same colored, fluffy and bedhaired hair till his cheeks, also there where two ear like things at the top of his head. Yes, his head… No matter how feminine this kid looked like, it was actually "he". And he was 8-years-old Kurowadai Aoki. Midorikawa smiled lightly at the kid and Aoki quickly hid behind his sister who was holding little baby in her hands.

Last one was just barely 1-year-old baby girl who was soundly sleeping on her sisters lap. She was Kurowadai Kin, a little baby with short crimson colored hair with part of it being tied up on a side string. At that moment eyes were closed, but Midorikawa really loved those gold colored eyes of Kins.

"...Ta-take care of us..." Akai mumbled, still refusing to look at Midorikawa. The light green hairead boy smiled. It would take little time for the girl to open her heart up, but at least this time he had avoided to make her cry during their first meeting. That time he had got so annoyed at the girl for not answering to her and ended up yelling at her while saying means things. Akai had started to cry and ran away.

Ever since Midorikawa had falled for her, he had regret those words, so her felt great that he was able to change the past... to the way where she didn't have to hear those words.

"Since we're going to live here, I guess it would be good if I show you around little," Midorikawa suggested and Akai nodded her head shyly while taking off her shoes. "We have kitchen and living room. There are three bedrooms... So I thought that it would be good if you shared your room with Kin-chan and me and Aoki-kun would use the other two rooms," the light green haired boy suggested, because it was how they had handeled things in the past too.

"No! I'm going to sleep with Nee-san! I want to sleep with Nee-san!" Aoki rebelled with shy voice as tears were running down his cheeks. Akai kneeled before Aoki and patted the boys head. "You can come to my room anytime you want. After all you and Kin are the babies of this house now. You need to be take caren of."

Midorikawa and Aoki stared at the dark brown haired girl and then the younger boy turned around while blushing hard. "I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself!" That's why I'm sleeping alone!" the sky blue eyed little boy assured proudly and Akai giggled lightly while staring at her younger brother with peaceful eyes. Midorikawa smiled, that girl surely knew how to raise a kid.

Just as Midorikawa was about to continue his way to the room that was supposed to be Akai's room the phone suddenly rang. "I'll take it," the light green haired boy told and and walked to the living room. He answered the phone, "Midorikawa recidence."

"Oh, it's Ryuuji!" Midorikawa heard his uncles voice on the other side of the phone. The man then continued, "I'm really sorry but I suddenly got business trip to America so I'm leaving there tonight. I cannot look after you four," the brother of his step mother apologized to Midorikawa. The light green haired teen just nodded few times while mumbling something and then closed the phone.

"Who... Who was it?" Akai asked shyly when the boy turned to look at her she gulped. Midorikawa sighed and then spoke, "It was Nijiwara-Ojisan. He said that he isn't able to come here at all... So we're going to live on our own." he mumbled and Akai's eyes widened. Midorikawa saw the girls face darkening a little, but then she just glanced at the boy while smiling.

"I see..." she whispered while tightening her hold for Kin. Aoki sensed danger coming and took hold of his older sisters hem. Akai turned to look at Aoki who was staring at her with innocent look. The dark brown haired girl kneeled down before her younger brother and patted his head. "Don't worry Aoki-chan, everything will surely be alright," Akai smiled.

All of a sudden she felt Kin moving around a little and the crimson haired baby woke up. She immediately started crying for not having her mother around and it took long time for Akai to calm her down. "Aaa'a Kin-chan. I know that you're hungry," Akai glanced at Midorikawa and then mumbled shyly. "Umm... she's hungry... so should we prepare food?"

Midorikawa's eyes widened. Last time the girl hadn't acted this way at all... Last time she had refused to even talk to him... But now she just chatting with him like anything hadn't happened at all. Midorikawa smiled a little when he remembered the truth... To her nothing had happened at all. She wasn't aware of anything that had happened to the future her.

"Sure," the green haired boy then smiled widely and lead the older girl to the kitchen.

**-OO-**

Midorikawa sighed loudly while turning to his other side. He couldn't sleep. There was something that kept him from falling asleep. The boy then stood up from his bed and wandered to the living room. He needed to get some air.

When Midorikawa entered the living room from what he wanted to go to the balcony, he suddenly saw Akai standing there. His eyes widened and he stopped for a while, but then decided to walk to her, "Can't sleep?" he asked and Akai turned to him in surprise. She stared at the boy with widened eyes but then calmed down.

"Yeah, Aoki-chan came to my room while sobbing hard. It seems that he misses mother a lot." Akai said while a kind smile on her face and then continued, "After I managed to calm him down, he fell asleep on my bed. My, that kid surely is a huge cry baby."

Midorikawa smiled. Now look who was talking. He knew very well that the girl who was standing before him was much more of a crybaby than her younger brother was. It was just... she would denie it no matter what. Midorikawa then turned to Akai and noticed that tear we're rolling down her cheeks.

Akai's eyes widened and she dried her tears, "Huh? What's going on?" she mumbled between her breaths.

Midorikawa watched as more tears rolled down Akai's cheeks. The green haired boy stared with sad face at the dark brown haired girl, who was already balwing like a little child. He felt bad for the girl and walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "It's alright..." he whispered gently.

Akai responded to his words and sobbed, "I'm afraid Midorikawa-kun... how will we survive, just the two of us taking care of Aoki-chan and Kin-chan. They're both still so young... I don't know what to do from now on," Midorikawa's eyes widened as he head the girl continuing.

He had never imagined that the girl was so scared about the current situation. Well, anyone would be, suddenly being left alone with unknown guy and two children to be taken care of. In this situation anyone would get scared of the future.

Midorikawa tightened his embrace on Akai, bringing his body closer to her, "Don't worry Akai," he started while calling the black haired girl by her first name. He knew very well that he was taking a huge risk, but at the current situation there was no other choice's. "Everything will turnout for the best... And I will protect you no matter what the future will bring," he assured and felt as Akai's body stopped trembling.

"You sure? Can you promise it?" the girl asked while turning to face Midorikawa. She stared at him eyes with her crimson her ones. Midorikawa was stunned, but then smiled happily, "Sure, you can count on me,"

Akai smiled happily and thanked Midorikawa for supporting her. Maybe now she would be ready to challenge the future. Midorikawa answered to her with a smile and watched at Akai said good night and entered to her room where Aoki and Kin were sleeping soundly.

A light smile appeared on Midorikawa's face. He was extremely happy, because this time he had been able to protect her. This time he hadn't made her to cry, but instead had managed to gain her trust.

Midorikawa stood there happily on the balcony, when suddenly a bright light appeared before him. The boy covered his eyes with his hand while closing them. When he opened his eyes, Midorikawa saw the little blonde haired kid standing before him. The boy's bangs covered his ocean green eyes, but he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"See, you can do it if you wish! Good work," the little kid praised Midorikawa and the green haired boy smiled happily. He really owned for the kid now. "We must go now, " the blonde haired kid then continued and Midorikawa turned to him with surprised face, "Go... Where to?" he asked curiously.

The little kid smirked and offered his hand to Midorikawa. Without thinking of anything the green haired boy took hold of his hand. All of a sudden everything around them started to glow. "... Where to, you ask? To solve another fight of course," the blonde smirked and then they disappeared like thin air.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and hope that you will leave a review. Hope to see you all next time! Just what kind of problem Midorikawa has to solve next time?


End file.
